Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for producing flame-retardant thermoplastic elastomer compositions.
Background Art
Olefin-based thermoplastic elastomer compositions have been used widely for automotive interior parts, automotive exterior parts, electrical machinery parts, household appliance parts, packaging members, agricultural materials, building members, etc. because they are capable of being processed with a common molding machine for thermoplastic resins and being recycled and they are soft (see Patent Document 1). However, since a thermoplastic elastomer composition is a combustible material, in use of such a thermoplastic elastomer composition for the application in which flame retardancy is required, it was necessary to use the thermoplastic elastomer composition after rendering it flame-retardant.
Well-known methods for making a synthetic resin flame-retardant include methods in which an inorganic phosphorus-based flame retardant typified by red phosphorus and phosphate-based flame retardants, an organophosphorus-based flame retardant typified by triaryl phosphate compounds, a halogen-containing flame retardant, or a metal hydroxide flame retardant is added, and, optionally, a flame retarding aid, such as antimony oxide or a melamine compound, is further added to a synthetic resin. (See Patent Documents 2 to 4.)